


Infamous

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [96]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco has a bit of a reputation.





	Infamous

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 514: Difficulty.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Infamous

~

“This could be difficult,” said Harry, eyeing the crowded bar. 

“Oh, Harry.” Draco smirked. “Watch and learn.” 

It was clear Draco was well known at the club. The moment he _looked_ in the direction of the bartender, the man came over. 

“Two champagne cocktails,” said Draco, smiling flirtatiously.

“You’re back.” The bartender leaned in, kissing Draco’s cheek. He looked over at Harry, who was scowling. “And who’s this?” 

Linking his fingers with Harry's, Draco kissed them. 

“Oh!” The bartender gave Harry a look of deep respect. “You snagged our Dray? You must be special.”

Draco smirked. “Trust me, he is.” 

~

“You’re famous here,” Harry muttered as they walked away from the bar. “That’s…disturbing.” 

“What are you—?” Draco paused, eyes narrowing. “You’re jealous. Don’t you trust me?”

Harry started to deny it, then he looked into Draco’s eyes. “A little,” he admitted. “And I _do_ trust you. I just don’t like imagining you here with other men.” 

To his surprise, Draco’s expression softened, and he drew Harry close. “Your honesty makes it difficult to be angry with you,” he murmured against Harry’s mouth. “Yes, I’ve shagged people here, but I won’t now we’re together. Believe me.” 

Harry exhaled. “I do.” 

~


End file.
